1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to computer aided design (CAD) technology, and more particularly, to an electronic device and a method for analyzing adjoining parts of a product.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device, such as a cell phone, is assembled from a plurality of parts. After assembly, gaps may exist between adjoining parts of the cell phone, which may be caused by lack of precision in production of the parts. To ensure precision of the product, the gaps between adjoining parts should be measured. However, at present, the measurement is done manually, which is time-consuming and leads to other potential errors.